monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyushi (Gojira57's Original Character)
"SUFFER!" ''-Kyushi while making her first attack towards Doragon. '''Kyushi' is an antagonist first appearing in Gojira57's fan fiction, Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena. She is an Osutogaroa/Human hybrid demon, and the second mentioned creation of Kesena. Kyushi was made by Kesena to combat Hurricurse, and kill him, by whatever means necessary! General Info *Favorite weapon: None (she does not use weapons other than her abilities) *Gender: Female *Age: ??? (looks 18) Relations *Kesena (Creator, Mother) *Hurricurse and his friends and family (Enemies) *Doragon (Older "Brother") Physiology Kyushi is a slim female human like demon, but her arms are the Bone covered tentacles of an Osutogaroa, as well as her tail, each ending with the skull like head of the Osutogaroa's tentacles. Her eyes are pure yellow with no pupils, and her feet are clawed. She wears a red robe. Her hair is blue and red. her mouth is full of needle like teeth. Backstory Kyushi is a new demon of Revalius, but is one that was created by Kesena from three bone covered tentacles of the Osutogaroa species, a young female human corpse, a bit of Kesena's own shared blood, and the artifact known as "The Heart of Miralis", all used in a ritual to create "The Perfect Demon" to combat "The Perfect Lifeform", namely Hurricurse. Kyushi was the second creation done by this kind of ritual, but is by far the most loyal to Kesena. Her only desire is to see her "Mother's" own plans come to bear fruit, as the mortals live under the "Eternal Age of Demons" by Kesena's rule. She gained powers her origin donor monster (Osutogaroa) could never get, such as the ability to temporarily copy and use her adversaries own powers and abilities after draining a sample of their own power, and even gaining their knowledge and memories, which will help her in completing her mission. She even gained the power to use the "Corridor of Darkness" to warp between long distances. She will do whatever it takes to get Hurricurse to fight her, and when Hurricurse does show up, Kyushi will make sure to make him suffer! But in order to get to Hurricurse, Kyushi will have to "Strike him at the Heart"...... Noteable Quotes Quotes in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena *''SUFFER!'' Quotes in Legacy of Hurricurse: The New Heroes *''I will show you the darkness very soon!'' In other Fan fictions Coming soon... maybe.... Abilities and Aspects *Shows unmatched loyalty to Kesena. *The Skulls on her Bone covered tentacle arms and Bone covered Tentacle tail can be used to drain power and copy thoughts into her body, so not only can she gain her adversaries' powers and abilities, she also gains their knowledge and memories. *She can make "Dragon Sabers" from her Bone Tentacle arms. Dragon element energy blades that can parry and slice like any other blade, with added dragon element effects. *She can teleport from area to area by using a "Corridor of Darkness", to travel large distances. *Highly tenacious, never gives up on the mission given to her. *Considers the Human race as "Weak, and Pathetic" compared to her and Kesena. *Was only the second creation made by Kesena with a specific ritual, but is by far the most loyal. *Enjoys the sight and sounds of others' pain and suffering. *Is now the leader of the cult known as "The 13th Order". Story appearance(s) In Gojira57's Fan fictions *Monster Hunter Hurricurse 5: Revenge of Kesena (First official appearance) *Monster Hunter Legacy of Hurricurse 1: The New Heroes In other users' Fan fictions *None yet..... Theme(s) Feel free to suggest some. Battle Theme 1 Etymology Her name comes from the Japanese words for "Ultimate" (Kyukyoku) and "Death" (Shi), so her name translates to "Ultimate Death". Creator's notes and trivia *She was meant to be one of my "Darker Antagonists", in the fashion of Vanitas from the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep . Even some of her quotes and her two current themes are inspired by Vanitas himself. *Her ability to gain her targets' powers temporarily and gain their knowledge and memories is inspired by different franchises. #Skeetra from Godzilla: The Series, a giant, mutated Mosquito that, after draining a monster of some blood, can temporarily gain their abilities, for example, when she fed on Zilla Jr.'s Blood, she gained the ability to breathe atomic fire from her proboscis, for a temporary time. #Rogue from Marvel's X-Men franchise, who can steal other mutants' powers and sometimes remove other people's memories. #The Vulcan Race from Star Trek, who can gain other people's memories and knowledge by doing the "Vulcan Mind Meld ". #But the way she does it is by using the jaws of her skulls on her bone covered Tentacle arms and tail, inspired by Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah from Godzilla: Final Wars (where he uses all his three heads to bite into Godzilla and drain his energy), and also Megaguirus from Godzilla V.S. Megaguirus (where Megaguirus uses her stinger to drain Godzilla of energy and then use it to fire a projectile attack from her stinger back at Godzilla). *If you want to make a render, feel free. just post it either on my talk page or in the comments below. *Other candidates for her name included: Akyro, Alptraum, and Kyukuma Category:Characters Category:Gojira57